


Counting Stars

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has been ignoring Murphy for a bit and he knows he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I made another. Woop woop.

[Counting Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg)

*Lately I've been  
i've been losing sleeping  
dreaming about the  
things that we could be*

"Hey Conn!" Murphy, age 6, called out to his twin who was on the other side of the dinner table drawing a picture of god knows what.

Connor sat down the blue and looked up at his twin. No matter it was that they were doing if Murphy needed Connor in anyway he would stop everything and give Murphy his full attention. They locked eyes as Connor asked what Murphy needed.

"Have you dreamt about the future-our future?" Murphy asked eyes full of hope. He was also slightly worried. He'd made sure to say 'our future' praying his future was with Connor.

"No. I haven't...I guess we could become anything. Pirates, astronauts, movie stars....why?" Connor's face scrunched up a little in worry.

Murphy had completely forgotten everything from a few moments go. Connor had mentioned astronauts. He loved them.

"Really? You think we could go into space?! That would amazing."

Connor watched him go on about how much he want to go to space. Murphy was always a dreamer. Connor was grounded. He knew they'd be lucky to even make a penny but he would never tell Murphy this. It would crush him. So he let his brother dream.

The more Connor watched Murphy go on the more he realized it was better this. Dreaming. Who knows, maybe they will make something of themselves.

*But baby I've been  
I've been praying hard*

Life was hard. It was. He and Connor found that out soon although he had a guess Connor had expected it be hard.

Murphy wasn't a dreamer much anymore. Hasn't been for years. He knows that Connor and him are dirty poor.

Almost homeless. They live an illegal loft. One room. It sucks.

Most times without much food. Sometimes he goes to bed hunger but not as hunger as Connor. Connor serves dinner and he thinks Murphy doesn't notice but he always gives him just a bit more food.

No he doesn't dream anymore he just prays.

*Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be counting stars*

"We're so poor."

Connor looked over at Murphy who was sitting on the open window still looking up at the stars. A cool breeze filled the room. Fuckin Boston.

Connor was attempting to do balance the check book it was a little hard without money.

"No shit. Have you looked around our 'home' much?" Connor rubbed his head in frustration. "And close the fuckin window will you?! I'm freezing!"

Murphy just glared at him before skidding off the window and slamming it shut. He's lucky he didn't break the damn thing. Everything else they had was.

"Tonight is an asteroid shower." Murphy said quietly after a few moments of him still standing by the window looking out. "It's gonna start soon."

"So?" Connor asked trying really hard to count up their money again. They seemed to have a bit more than usually and that couldn't be right.

"Want to come watch....we could curl up on the roof and watch it together." Murphy looked down. "Mess around a little like we used to before you..."

Connor knew what he meant. He hadn't touched his brother as more than a brother like he wanted to ever since they lost their old apartment. Now they were stuck in this. 5th floor of shit.

"No Murph. I can't I need to do this." Connor sighed rubbing his forehead.

Murphy looked up at him with a glare. He's brother didn't love him anymore. It was as simple as that.

"Fine. Don't care about me." He stormed over to the door and opened it. "I'm love you, you bastard! When did you stop..." Murphy turned away and slammed the door behind him.

Connor sat staring at the door. Did...did Murphy just leave him? No he wouldn't. The bills needed paid.

Connor tried to finish them but it was hard when half of your soul was gone. Connor sighed and got up getting his coat and leaving.

He closed the door and stood. Where to look?

Roof.

Connor got off the elevator and stepped out onto the roof. His eyes scanned the top looking for his twin. He was about to call the elevator again when he saw him. He was in the corner of the ledge wedged in looking up the sky.

Connor glanced up. Sure enough the sky was keep streaking with light. It was kinda pretty.

Connor walked over to Murphy his eyes stayed glued to the sky. Connor sat down next to him really hoping he wasn't pissed still.

After a few minutes Murphy leaned into him and rested his head on the crook of Connor neck.

"Isn't it beautiful, Conn?"

Connor hadn't even been watching the stars he was staring at his twin watching his face and the light dance in his eyes.

"Aye it is, Murph."

Connor took his twins head and pulled his face to his own. Murphy strained to keep his eyes on the stars until he felt his twins lips then his eyes slid close.

*Yeah we'll be counting stars*

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? No one ever comments. PLEASE COMMENT! Tell me what song you want next!


End file.
